Freedom To Fly
by Zopey Jay
Summary: When Bella meets it Emmett, she knows that her life belongs to him. But it's just a matter of time before their perfect world is safe. Will Emmett keep his promise to Bella? Or Will she and their happy lives suffer from his actions? Come watch as the story unfolds to the twist and turns of a two rivals come together and change the Mafia world. Read n Review. Rated M for a reason.
1. Intro

F2F

Warning: This story is rated for the used of illegal drugs, extreme violence, sex, ect. You have been advised. Read at your own risk.

Disclaimer( only doing it once so love it): All character belong to SM and somethings come from other movies or books belong to their respected authors. Thank you.

Beginning introductions

* * *

Emmett is a twenty one year old male with dark brown sugar colored curly hair, extremely bright blue eyes, a deep dimple in each cheek. Emmett is the son of the infamous Emmett Dale McCarthy Sr. Dale, as he is known in the streets, is famous in the streets of the east coast for his drug and prostitution cartel. Emmett Jr, or junior / jay as he is called on the streets, is to inherit the family "business" when he marries, but it must be by his twenty third birthday. Emmett already has a daughter by the name Aliza Rosary McCarthy. Her mother is the bitch of a hoe Rosalie Elizabeth Hale.

Isabella, or Bella, is a nineteen year old female with light mahogany hair, light hazel eyes, and sandalwood colored skin. Isabella is the daughter of the infamous mafia boss on the west coast, Charlie Swan. Bella is to be the next don when she is married, but she must be married by her twenty fifth birthday. Bella is pregnant with a child by her ex boyfriend, Paul Meraz,named Xander Hunter Meraz.

* * *

Hey My Lovlies. Yes another story. I'm going to continue thee out if my many stories. They are:

Freedom to Fly ( F2F)

A Broken Past( ABP)

The knight (TK)


	2. A time before

Freedom To Fly

A time boefore

Bella's Point of View

I sat in a ball in my room, rocking back and forth holding my stomach. I was crying, hoping it wasn't true. This can't be Paul's baby. It can't be! I looked up as I heard the front door open downstairs. I heard his burly footsteps come up the stairs and approach the door. He came in to see me on the floor in the fetal position.

"Bells. Baby what's wrong?" He asked concern lacing his voice.

"I need to go to my dad's. NOW!" I yelled, becoming panic and afraid.

I watched as his charcoal colored eyes became deep menacing black. He stoically stalked towards me.

"Why the fuck do you need to go there?" He asked with venom dripping thickly from every word.

"Paul," I tried," dad hasn't seen me in a few weeks. He is worried."

He looked at me and scolded. He left out the room. I took this as my opportunity to leave. I packed my backpack with some clothes, my charger, and my iPhone my daddy bought. I left from the room window and hopped in my all black Dodge Charger and headed towards my father's estate were I knew I would be safe.

Emmett's Point Of View

"What the hell do you mean?" I asked freaking out and shacking as I listened to the nurse from Saint Barnabas Pediatrics Hospital.

"Sir. Calm Down," The nurse began." I am here to inform you that Ms...Rosalie Hale left a child here and told us that you were the father and to tell you to get the baby."

I took in a sharp breath and waited.

"Ma'am. How old is she?"I asked insecurity running strong in my voice.

"Sir. She is about two weeks."

"Okay. When can I come pick her up?"

"You can come pick her up at 2 on the dot."

I look at the clock


	3. A meeting to never forget

F2F

A meeting never to forget

3 months later…

Emmett's Point of View

I sat in Aliza's room, holding and rocking her in my arms. She was well asleep, but I loved holding my baby girl. She was perfect in every way. I reflected on the first few weeks I had her. They opened my eyes and made me man up. It was tough at first because I didn't know what to do. Luckily I had ma n Alice to help me out. Aliza or Rosy as I called her had grown a lot. Before she could fit in my hand alone, but now she could fit in my whole arm. U was brought out if my thoughts by my ringtone, invincible by MGK. I placed Rosy in her dark wood with red accented crib. I walked out the room looking down at my phone to see that it was my best friend and younger brother, Jazz.

"Hey man. Wassup?" I asked answering the phone.

"Nothin' man. Me and the boys thinkin' about going to the woods tonight. You down?" He said getting to business.

"Yeah I'm down. Let me just call ma to-"

"Already taken care of. Just make sure your ass is fly. Cause we finding your ass a honey"

I scoffed. " Man when is my ass never fly? And Why my ass need a honey?"

"Cause ma throwin' this big ass party to keep up the image. She said we all had to be there with a damn date."

"Aight. I'll be there. I'll meet you at ma's to get Cullen."

"Aight. Be there at 9 sharp."

I hung up and went to my closet. I browsed through until I saw what I was looking for. I pulled out my midnight black jeans, my plaid black/red shirt, my all black Chuck Taylor's, my Heat hat, and a plain black v neck tee. I laid it all out on the bed, and I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I took my shower and dried off. I took my time getting ready as it was only 7:30. I knew it would take an hour to get to ma's cause of traffic, so I went into Rosy's room to pack her an over night bag. I looked down at my sleeping princess. I touched her cheek lightly and continued on making her bag. I finished at exactly 8:00, so I picked up Rosy to head to the car. I unlocked the doors to my all back Dodge Charger and placed Rosy in her purple and black butterfly car seat.

~ An hour later~

"Yo ma!" I yelled walking thru the door with Rosy in my arm.

"In the kitchen Em!" She yelled back.

I walked into the kitchen still holding Rosy's carrier. As I walked in, t looked like a cookie had cum and threw up every where.

"Ma. What is this for ?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"It's for the banquet that I'm hosting in two weeks time. You MUST have a date. Understood?" She asked with a glare I had received too many times, making me want to shit my pants every time.

"Yeah Ma. Jazz is on his way. We hitting The Woods up tonight and I -"

"Yea I go Rosy. Now go feed her and have your Father/ Daughter moment while I finish up right quick."

I just nodded and picked up Rosy who was starting to whimper.

"Shhh. Lil mama. Daddy's got ya. I'm not gonna let anything happen. So lets go get your bottle and eat." I said making her calm down instantly .

As soon as I got her bottle in her mouth, Jasper bust threw the door. He had a disgruntled look on his face. I knew one of two thing happened: a drop was caught in Fed custody or his eye candy left his side. Either way we had to talk before we left for the club. I got off the couch and headed towards ma giving her Rosy.

"Jazz walk." I said sternly before he could get in the door well. I took him to the office dad had in the house for "business" meetings. Once we both got in and settled, I looked him firmly in the eye as I said, " what the fuck crawled up your ass and died?"

" The damn Snakes!" He yelled pulling out a blunt and lighting it.

"Fuck! What the hell happened?" I asked ready to go blow a cap in any motherfucker's ass.

"We got a snitch in our system. His name is Jacob Black. Goes by Jacky B on the streets. He's been telling them how much we put out n what we bring in. Where I drops are and whole shit load of other shit." He took a long drag after he finished before he passed it to me.

"Damn. Start changing every corner, pick up times, and days. Make sure every motherfucking corner is locked and load heavy. Make all shipments come in through my house, Ma's, or yours. We all need to present at a drop. Understood?" I said handling the situation carefully, quickly, and effectively.

"Call everyone now?"

"No," I said sternly. "We see if Jake is alone or has people helping him.

"Understood." Jazz replied automatically. "Now lets go get fucking wasted!"

The mood quickly lighten and we were joking as we made our way to the car, yelling a quick bye to Ma. We hopped in Jazz's blacked out Tahoe. We came to the club and saw Cullen's car already in the park . We got inside with no hassle and walked to our personal boss suite. When I made the club, I put this in for me and my boys. Now it was a meeting spot for work, play, and pleasure.

"Yo Em! Tonight's stand up night!" Cullen yelled as he looked down at the club.

"Yea I fucking know my club remember ?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah well. Look at this honey on stage!"

I looked down at the stage and saw what looked like a goddess. She was around 5'6, light mahogany hair, light hazel eyes, and sandalwood colored skin. Her voice was like an angel in my ears. She was singing Ten Thousand Hours by Macklemore. She was finishing up and leaving the stage. I looked at her for a few minutes before I turned around and walked to the main floor of the club. I looked around until I found her sitting at the bar with a plain coke.

"Hey cutie," I said over the music.

"Hey Mr..." Sh said waiting on me to finish.

"My name is Emmett. Emmett McCarthy."

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Isa"

"Nice to meet you Isa. Can I get you anything?"

"No. I can't drink. I'm 3 months pregnant"

"Well why are you at a club?"

"My best friend dragged me her for open mic night."

"Well ma'am. Let me get your number."

"Sure mister hunk. It's (805) 855-7677. "

"Cool I'll call you later sweet cheeks."

I kissed her cheek and walked back to the suite. When I got to the suite, we lit up a few blunts, took coke, and got fucked up.

"Yo Em. I'm finna head home, so get your aw and let's go," Jazz yelled.

"Aight!" I yelled dabbin all my crew off.

Jazz and I walked over his Tahoe. As w got closer, we heard sobs ringing threw the small park.

"How the fuck do you know McCarthy!?" A gruff voice yelled .

"I-I don't k-know who your talking about," a dirty blond said.

Then I saw her. She was crying and breathing heavily. I had to help her. I pulled out my custom fitted glock and pointed it to the guy's head. Jasper followed my league and pointed his gun at my guy's accomplice.

"If I was you I would but the gun down before your brain is all on the pavement," I said extremely calm.

"So Jay. You decide to show your self. Hm. Was it for the girl or the territory?" The leader asked, matching my calm.

"Both. Now you have 10 seconds to let the girls go."

"Fuck that. Give me my Lolita!"

"I don't fucking have your precious Lolita. Now hand over the girls."

"Fuck that. I'll keep this honey for my self," he said grabbing Bella and holding her by her neck.

I shot him directly in his side luckily not hitting Bella. He fell gasping for air. His partner tried to shoot Jazz but he was to slow. Jazz shot him in the head. I looked at Bella but the had her eyes closed and let out an agonizing scream. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach.

Author's Note

Hey sexy surfs and surfeits. Yeah I know you probably want to hunt me down for the cliffy but you will love me for it. Yea I had to do this in all Emmett's Pov for a reason. Just hang on. The next chapter should be out in the next couple of days so yea. By Saturday at latest. Still looking for a beta. Thanks.

~Zopey


	4. Change

F2F 3

Bella's Pov

All I heard was the ring of a gunshot and the searing pain come across my stomach. I clutched it as I yelled out in pain. I gasped for air as I feel to my knees. I heard someone calling my name as my world when dark.

* * *

Emmett's Pov

"Bella! Bella!" I yelled trying to get her to wake up. I had picked her up from where she had fallen, but she wasn't responding at all.

"Jazz! Get the other girl in the fucking car!" I yell starting to panic.

I picked Bella and quickly carried her to Jazz's truck and I held her on the long drive to the hospital.

"Jazz fucking step on it!" I yelled, scared out of my fucking mind.

I don't understand how a girl I just fucking met had my heart. She was pregnant with another guys baby for crying out loud. But it seems like I just know that she's the one and I need her in my life.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the lights of the hospital. I picked Bella up and carried her in to the hospital.

"I need help! Somebody please motherfucking help me!" I yelled.

"Sir may you please be quiet. There are other people needing help." said an annoyed nurse. "Well, not all of them have been shot in the stomach while they're pregnant!" He roared.

The nurse ran over and grabbed Bella from my arms and set her on a stretcher.

"Sir you need to tell me what happen."

I took a deep breath and began what I thought I should let them know.

"My friend and I were walking out the club, The Woods, to get ready to go home. When we got close to the car we heard a light sobbing and took it upon our selves to check out the area. A guy was holding her by her throat demanding money. She didn't have any so he shot her, but in return my friend shot him because the guy was going to shoot myself, Bells' friend and my friend." I said giving part of the the truth.

"Emmett," a voice called.

I turned to see my father, mother, who was holding Rosy, and Cullen.

"Dad," I began. "We need to talk and needs to be now."

My father looked at me skeptical.

"Follow," my father said, walking slowly to the hospital doors.

I followed him slowly trying to get my thoughts together. We reached the doors walked a small way towards a desserted bench where we sat down.

"Now. What exactly do we need to speak about Jr.?" My father began breaking the ice.

"Well That girl that I brought in. i think she is the one," I said a little scared.

"How do you know Emmett?"

"When I first saw her, I knew she was it. I need her in my life. I needed her to mend me like I need to do with her. I could tell she was broken. Yeah. She is pregnant but I still love her."

As I finished, a doctor came over to us with his face in a thin line. I knew I was not going to like what came out of his mouth but even thinking about that outcome made my heart yearn for her touch.

"Mr. McCarthy?" the doctor began.

"Yes," I replied.

"Isabella is in the ICU at the moment. The bullet was a straight shot. Luckily it missed the baby, but it has her going into distress. so we are going to keep her here for a couple of weeks to make sure the baby is alright and the wound heals properly."

"Is she awake?"

"Yes she is. Room 209."

* * *

**Hey Surfers and surfiets. Heres your chapie. Okay read and review. **

**~Zopey**

**PS: I NEED A BET!**


	5. Pivoting Point

**Pivoting**** Point**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

* * *

**I woke up, and I immediately became frantic. The last thing I remember was someone screaming my name and a sharp pain going through my stomach . I started thrashing, trying to find Emmett or Angie. A nurse came in and tries to restrain me.**

**"I need a doctor stat!" She yelled still struggling to hold me down. **

**I soon heard footsteps running towards my room. I saw Emmett and a doctor right on his heels. **

**"Babe calm down. I'm right here. Your okay. You and the baby are doing alright. Calm down so y'all want go into distress," he whisper slowly making his way towards me. **

**I instantly became calm as I saw him. I reached out my arms like a child just wanting him to hold me close. Once he reached me, he picked me up and softly stroked my hair. **

**"Your in the hospital. There was an accident at the club when we were leaving. Do you remember?" He asked looking into my eyes. **

**I shake my head yes, and he continues. **

**"Your gonna be here for a while so they can make sure the baby is fine and you." **

**"Okay," I finally say raspy. **

**I look around and see the nurse and doctor gone. **

**"What really happened?" I asked looking into his eyes with a seriousness. He let out a sigh that held more meaning than I recognized. **

**"Look Bella I know this may sound extremely weird or cliche but I need to protect you. I think I'm falling for you, and I'm falling hard," He said slightly caressing my cheek." The man who shot was and enemy of mine. He saw you with me, and he assumed that we were an item. I shot him, but he turned you so by you being hurt it could also hurt me. And I need to protect you. Because in the business I am in, People will be out for you; I need to protect you, your unborn child, and my own daughter. The question is will you let me?" **

**He looked me in the eye concern and determination shining through the small amount of love there. He had his hand on my stomach, and the other was upon my face. His eyes bore into mine, searching for an answer. **

**"Bella," He began. "I know this is fast, but I need you in my life. in Rosy's life."**

**"Who is Rosy?" I ask, weighing my options.**

**"My daughter. It was weird how I found out, but now that I have her there is nothing in the world I would give up."**

**"Aww. Emmett has a soft side," said a bitchy voice from the door. **

**I visibly saw Emmett tense at the voice.**

**He opened his mouth and asked, "What do you want -" **

* * *

Me: "Alright Crew wrap it up. We're done here! Lol. Y'all Hate me. The first person to guess who the voice belongs to gets a cookie and staring role as Bella's best friend(Male/Female). Who will win?! Oh. And I need 10 reviews if y'all wanna the next chappie."


	6. Lotus Flower and The Rose

F2F 5

Lotus Flower And Rose

AN: Alright this chapter reveals much in the world of Emmett McCarthy. The competition is over. I will reveal the lucky person next chapter. Lovely reading!

Lotus Flower and Rose

Part One

Emmett's Point of View

I tensed as I heard her. I never thought I would have to come face to face with that bitch ever again. I turned my head with a glare that could kill.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled not really in the mood for her bitchiness.

"I'm that little ladies nurse," she replied smugly, pointing at Bella.

I let out a low growl as she stepped closer to use.

"Em," Bella whispered. "Let her do her job. I wanna get out of here."

I looked at her and gave out a defeated sigh.

"Okay Bells," I said. I kissed her forehead and stood in the corner farthest away from her.

Bella's point of view

"Hey my name is Rosalie, and I'll be your nurse for the rest of the night," The woman-Rosalie-said.

"Hey. How long will I be in here?" I asked really hoping not for long.

"Well it seem like a week or two. They want to make sure the bullet wound heals and the baby doesn't go into distress."

I sighed defeated. "Can Em stay?"

"Yeah he can stay hun. But we will have to roll in a cot."

"That won't be necessary," Emmett said looking at me for the okay.

I nodded my head ok. Rosalie just looked at us. When she looked at Emmett, I saw hatred, longing, and was that love?

"You done cause I need to talk to him?" I asked annoyed

"Yea bye," Rosalie said leaving.

Emmett's POV

I watched carefully as Rosalie left briskly.

"Em. Come here," Bella said, patting the bed.

I walked over to her, trying to rein my emotions. I sat down and laid my chin on her head. I heavily sighed as I knew what was to come.

"Who was she?" Bella asked a minute or two after I sat down.

"That was an evil person from my past, Rosalie Madison Hale. She is my baby mama, but has or wants nothing to do with our daughter, Aliza Rosary McCarthy. I didn't know she was even pregnant. I found out from the hospital that I had a baby girl. I wouldn't give her up for the world. Rosalie left Rosy without even a look back," I said holding Bella close to me.

"Are you serious about what you said earlier?"

I looked at her in the eye and nodded still afraid of the answer I might get. She stared at me with calculating eyes. Emotions flashed through them, but left as fast as they came. After what seemed like hours, a single tear slide down her face, and she buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"I'll stay. I like you. I can see that, but I don't know how it would work with having a pregnant woman you just meet stay with you. But I will." She said not moving from her current spot.

I smiled a little and relaxed. I laid down bringing Bells with me. "Goodnight my baby Bells," I said as my eyes drifted close.

$3 hours later$

I woke up to screams and thrashing on my chest. I looked down to see Bella was the one thrashing and screaming. I wrapped my arms around her and she immediately latched onto my chest with a vice grip. As soon as she settled, a large burly man bust through the door and looked at me with so much killer intent it made Bella shiver.

"Who are you?" Said the man, looking at the position I was in with Bella.

"Depends on who is asked," I replied skeptical of if I should trust him.

"I'm Isabella's father. Now who are you?"

"The name is Emmet McCarthy Jr. sir."

"The fuck you doing with my princess?"

"Protecting her."

The he gave me was that of a man who was sizing up an enemy. His gaze was analytical and on edge. He looked familiar like I had seen him before.

"Emmett think of your allies and enemies. Which is the man in front of you?" I thought my eyes never leaving him. I looked at his eyes and it click. He was the Dom for the Italian mafia on the west coast. He was an ally as both coast had to come together and help out when needed . I straightened up a little and looked at him with complete respect.

"Sorry sir. I did not realize who you were at first. My name is Emmett Dale McCarthy Junior. My father is Emmett McCarthy, the Dom for the Italians on the west coast."

"I realized. What has you associated with the West coast princess?"

"She caught my eye while I was out with a few friends. When I was getting ready to leave I saw her and a friend of hers being held up by an enemy. He saw us together and assumed we were dating. I shot the guy, realizing to late that he had turned Bella to the point where she got shot also."

His eyes flashed dangerously. He composed his-self. He stared at me processing the information.

I felt Bella stir in my arms. She wiggled a little and looked up at me, giving a small smile. I smiled back looking her in the eye.

"You have a visitor," I whispered in her ear.

She looked towards the door to see her father. Her eyes became as wide as saucers when she whispered,"Daddy?"


	7. Truth

Bella's Point of View

I looked up to see my dad, staring at me in Emmett's arms.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

"Hey baby bells," he said slowly walking over to me, disregarding Emmett's presence. "How are you?"

"I'm doing better it could be worse. Oh! This is Emmett my..." I trailed off looking at Emmett.

He looked into my eyes and said," boyfriend?"

I nodded in conformation not really alarmed.

"Emmett, my boyfriend."

"I know of him. Son we will have to sit down and talk when before I leave."

"Yes sir," Emmett said, relaxing more and releasing a small sigh.

"How much longer until you get out?"

"2 weeks or more. Depends on how fast I heal and how well the baby is."

"How far along are you?"

"I'm 3 months just shy of my first trimester."

"Okay. Well get some rest. I need to talk to you about Paul."

My body went ridged.

Emmett's point of view

I felt Izzy go ridged in my arms when her father mentioned someone named Paul. I look down at her as I heard the heart monitor go over board and her breathing come in short shallow pants. I turned her around in my arms quickly and slowly touched her face, but she flenched away.

"Bells. Calm down. It's okay. Paul is no where near." I began trying to calm her down.

"Bella stop fucking Acting," her father yelled only making her shy away from both of us more.

"Sir. Not to be rude, but your yelling is only making her panic worse." I said sharply, quickly shutting him up.

I turned back to Bella and said," I'm not gonna hurt you. Bella you are safe. Paul won't get you. It's me Emmett. I won't hurt you. I'm going to protected you."

When I said "Emmett," she clutched on to my shirt. Her breathing and heart beat soon went back to normal.

"Bells?" I said looking down at her.

She didn't look at me as she said," Daddy. You need to leave now. I need to talk to Emmett."

Charlie nodded his head and left the room.

"Paul is my ex boyfriend and my baby daddy." She began not looking at me. "We meet in a high school back in LA. We were mad in love while there. When we left the end of senior year, we came out her to New York. For the first few months, I was on cloud nine. I love this city and the man I was here with. It all changed when Paul started showing signs. At first he would make comments about how I was fat or dictate how I was dressing. I thought he was just caring until the night I came home late from a night club with my best friend here, Angela. It was two am when I walked threw the door to our pent house suite. Immediately as I walked threw the doors, he had me by my hair slinging me into a wall. He called me a lying hoe, a dirty bitch, and sum all because he thought I was sleeping with another guy. Paul was my first everything. It continued for two years because I was too scared to get out. He threatened to kill me and my family. He said he knew people who could take on my dad. The only reason I'm not there now is because of this baby. I knew if Paul found out he would kill this baby, and all because he didn't want kids."

"Babe," I began, wiping the tears that fell down her cheeks. "I will protect you and this unborn child with my body, mind, and soul. That baby is as much of mine as it is yours. I know this is big but I need to protect what is mine."

By the time I was finished, I had unshed tears in my eyes as I looked at her. I embraced her in a hug so tight it could kill.

We pulled apart only because we heard a commotion in the hall. I told Bella to stay as I walked out the room. What I saw made me freeze in mid step. My father and Charlie had their glocks pointed at each other's heads .And my mother was standing behind my father with Rosy in her arms.

"What The Fuck!?" I yelled.

"Your daughter and my girlfriend is in the mother fucking hospital bedroom right there, and y'all decide to duke it out right in the damn hallway."

I looked directly at my father and Charlie and said, "Meet me at the mother fucking front doors in 2 minutes no more no less." I looked at my mother and Jasper. "Get Rosy, Ma, and Bella's friend, Angela take them back to ma. Explain everything to Angela."

I got in the elevator, going to the front door, pissed the fuck off that I had to deal with childish dons.

break

i need ten reviews. what should happen with dons? You decided.


	8. Everything has changed

Hey! I got braces! _ :s

So yeah. Okay school starts on the 5th of next month. After that chapters may be spread out to one/two every 2-3 weeks instead of one a week.

_break_

Emmett's Point of View

I was fuming hot. I had two childish dons, who thought it was perfectly okay to shoot each other. In the ICU of a crowded hospital. In front of my pregnant girl's room. This shit ain't right. By the time I got to the front doors, the dons where standing on opposite sides of the door, glaring at each other.

"Outside. Now," I said in a clipped tone, glaring at them.

They walked outside like obedient children. They looked me with anger and more emotions I didn't give a damn about.

"Excuse my disrespect, but you ass holes couldn't take that shit anywhere else?" I asked annoyed." Why the fuck did this come up in the first place?"

I looked at Charlie to give his side first.

Charlie's PoV

I looked at Emmett square in his eyes. I knew if I lied he could catch me by the barrel, so I let out heavy sigh and began my side.

"As I walked out of Bella's room, I saw your father sitting with who I presume was your mother, and little sister." I looked at Emmett to confirm the information as correct. He shook his head.

"The baby is mine, so continue," he replied in an urgent and irritated tone.

I nodded and continued.

"I walked over to your father, trying to discuss some important matters. Mainly the LA turf wars. He told me to wait, but I tried to persuade him to meet me in the cafeteria. He relented and started following me. I heard the click of him readying his glock when I turned around. My automatic reflex was to pull out my own glock and hold 'em. He said I was fucking imposter." I concluded giving 2% of the truth.

Emmett's PoV

He was lying. I could see it when he finished. He looked everywhere but me. I also remembered something else.

"Your not the LA don. I just remembered. The LA don died 17 years ago. He had a twin brother who wanted the spot, but Caleb had an heir. The heir who was two years old at the time. This is the twisted part. The heir went missing. So as mafia rules the next in line from the last generation gets the don seat until the heir is found. You staged that Bells was your daughter, neglected by your baby mama. She is not your real daughter. She was never yours." I stated, looking into Charlie's widen eyes. He was extremely pale like he had seen a ghost. I looked over to my father, but he shook his head. My father knew my look. It was saying drop this fool. I just looked at my father like he was retarded but keep it to myself.

"We'll keep him. Emmett. Do. Not. And I repeat. Do. Not. Tell Bella that her real father is Caleb Anthony Swan. We will only tell her when the time is necessary." My father finally spoke looking at me. I just stiffly nodded my head, knowing more was coming.

" Emmett. You are to date Bella and do as you please. Charlie you are to do as we say or else we will be pushed to exploit your doings to the media and report you for murder." My father looked dead at Charlie, who was as hot as cayenne pepper.

"This is some bullshit!" Charlie yelled.

By this point he had pissed me off. I stoically walked over to Charlie, and I punched in his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up ass hole. You have no fucking right to say anything," I said as I walked out.

I took the elevator back to Bella's room. I past the waiting room to see no one was there, which I guess was good. I took a deep breathe before I opened her room door. I looked around the white washed room to see Bella sleeping. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Big Bear?" She whispered her eyes opening slightly.

"Yeah Bunny. Look, I have to go to get some clothes and Rosy. I'll be back in about two/three hours. I promise," I replied, looking into her hazel eyes.

"Okay," she said yawning.

She kissed my head and laid back down, quickly going back to sleep.

I looked back at her before I left the room. I small smile graced my lips.

30 minutes later...

I walked into the family house, looking for the family. All I heard was screaming, a baby's cry, and a high pitched scream. I pulled out my glock, going into stealth mode. I walked up the stairs into the family room. Listening to the orders that were given.

"Shut the damn baby up," I heard a gruff voice say.

I heard the click of two pair of heels rush towards Rosy. Then I heard a low murmurs of comfort before I heard the shot of a gun. The crying stopped, but I heard a high pitched moan. One thing was on my mind- Aliza.

-break-

That's a wrap. Okay. This was completed July 15, 2013. I need 10 reviews! I'm already typing the next chapter. Okay Jess your coming in next the few chapters. I had to get my plot going. Alright review my lovelies.


	9. AN

Hey Guys. If you follow more then one of my stories I'm sorry for the multiple emails about this. Okay so here are some very important thing you need to know.

1. Updating Schedule

Starting In August

They may be slow because I went back to school in the knight will be on hiatus. I need to revise it to fit my up to date style. Fine china updates will be slower because I just want to focus on Freedom to Fly and Burning Rose.

The updates will look like this,

Sunday Fine China

Monday Freedom To fly

Wednesday Burning Rose( coming to fanfiction and wattpad in August)

2. Reviews

I need some review. Just make small comments. The reviews help me become better as a writer. I will even take flames.

3. Motivation

Okay start submitting your favorite songs because fine china, freedom to fly, and the knight have chapters based off of songs, so I need to know if you guys have any songs.

That's it for now. Love You all. Thank You.

~Zopey


	10. Split

Emmett's Point of View

I ran up the rest of the steps not caring what happened to me. I just needed my daughter to be alright. I got to the last step and turned the corner. What I saw made me want to drop to my knees. There was blood splatter from my mother, and my baby girl...my baby girl was in her arms covered in my mother's blood. I looked up, searching for the shooter. I looked dead into Charlie's stony grey eyes before my anger seep through, and I started seeing red.

"Dad. Get my daughter and put her in bed," I said in a commanding and urgent voice. He had his gun cocked and ready, but when he said what I did, he almost shitted himself. He looked at me and nodded. He grabbed my mother, who by this point had shallow breathing, he looked down at Aliza and shook his head, picking her up and laying her on my mother's favorite chair. When my father left out, I looked towards my baby girl. She was breathing. A heavy ass sleep unlike me. I sighed then I turned my head, looking directly into Charlie's eyes. I knew my eyes had had turned cold. Extremely cold.

"You have some fucking nerve," I said not giving a fuck who he was.

"Nigga please," Charlie said. "Your fucking "daddy" ain't all that sweet."

"You think my ass don't know that shit. My father has been training me in the business since I was 10. Humph. If any of us didn't know what this job held, it would be you."

Charlie just looked at me before he shot at me. I knew he was going for such an easy shot, so I ducked, shortening my height from 6'8" to 4'5". He tried to shoot again, but I pulled out my glock and shot him in the leg. He hissed as he hit the floor. I got up from my crouched state and walked towards him. I punched him squared in his already broken jaw. I punched any part I could get to with him getting a few hits her and there. I stopped when I heard the faint whimper of Rosy. I finally looked down at Charlie to see that he was passed out. I walked over to my baby girl. I picked her up and looked down at her bloodied body. Her whimpers growing into a small wail. I shook my head and started walking to the bathroom, humming "D3MONS," by MGK. I turned the water on in the sink before add the bubble soap. I looked down at my Rosy, who was looking back with curiosity. I took a small black towel and wiped her face first, making sure every speck of blood was gone. I then wiped the rest of her body. When I finished , I looked into Rosy's eyes. A smile spread across my face. Rosy had a small smile, and her cheeks actually rosy.

"Come on baby girl," I said picking her up. "Let's go check on grandma Esme."

I carried Rosy in a large towel. I walked past Charlie to see him still out cold. I then walked down stairs, looking for my father. I walked into the back room, seeing my father smoking a cigar and his long time friend and personal doctor, Carlisle Cullen.

"How is she," my father said, not looking away from mom.

"The bullet was a straight shot," Carlisle said. "The bleeding has stop, and The bullet didn't hit any major blood vessels, organs, or bones."

My father and I let out a sigh, glad she was okay. My father looked to me with a hard, cold glare and so much killer intent that it made Rosy whimper. I knew what was causing the ki, so I answered the unknown question.

"Charlie is out cold. He may need medical assistance," I said uncaring.

I looked down at Rosy to see that she had fall back asleep. Then I remembered something, Bella was waiting on me to come back.

"Dad I have to go," I said abruptly.

"Why," he asked a little annoyed.

"Because Bun- Bella is waiting on me and Rosy to come back to the hospital. It just doesn't fell right leaving her un protected." He just nodded and let me continue on. I went to my childhood room that had some of my current clothes. I looked around and set Rosy on the bed. I stuffed a duffel bag full of clothes. I picked Rosy back up and I went her spare room in the house. I packed her clothes and changed her in to her pjs. I looked down at her and smiled. She is my white rose. She was pure but deadly. I came out if my stupor once I realized I had come back down stairs.

"Dad," I yelled. "We're gone!"

I walked out the house with Rosy in carrier. I put Rosy in the back seat then hopped into the driver's seat. I started the engine and made my track back to the hospital.

30 minutes...

Bella's Point of View

I sat up in bed when I heard the door open. I looked up in surprise when I saw the blood on Emmet and Rosy's carrier.

"Baby, don't worry. At least not yet," Emmett said when he saw my face. He sat Rosy down at the end of the bed, facing me.

"Okay," I said meekly, trying to grab the sleeping Rosy.

Emmett scooted her closer to me then sat down in the chair, putting his head in his hands. I looked at him with concern, as I picked up Rose.

"Emmett. What happened?"

"My mom got shot. Rosy in her hands Bells that scared the living shit out of me. I almost lost my baby girl. This opened my eyes and I know what I have to do to not only keep her safe but you too. We have to break off." He said in a monotone.

I looked up at him shocked and scared.

"Emmett. Do you know what will happen now?"

"Yes. My own father is now my worst enemy. Your "father" is an even greater threat."

I just stared at him for a few minutes until my concentration was broken by Rosy struggling in my arms.

I knew this step would either cost us our lives or makes us thrive.

* * *

Okay people. I'm so so so sorry. School started and I'm a freshman in high school, so this was the only time I could up date. I love you all and as a bonus this chapter is over 1k words. Review my surfs/surfietts.


End file.
